Tomas Milian
Tomas Milian (1933 - 2017) Films Deaths *''The Ugly Ones '''(El Precio du un hombre) (1966) [Jose Gomez] Shot to death by Richard Wyler. *'''''Death Sentence (Sentenza di morte) (1968) [Albino]: Shot to death by Robin Clarke in a churchyard. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Conspiracy of Torture (Beatrice Cenci)' (1969) [Olimpo Calvetti] Tortured to death. *Blood and Guns' (''Tepepa) (1970) [Jesus Maria Moran a.k.a. Tepepa]: Stabbed in the chest with a scalpel by John Steiner, after John treats Tomas' gunshot wound from having been shot by Orson Welles. *''Almost Human'' (Milano odia: la polizia non puo sparare; The Kidnap of Mary Lou) (1974) [Giulio Sacchi]: Shot several times in the chest by Henry Silva in the street. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Four of the Apocalypse'' (I Quattro dell'apocalisse) (1975) [Chaco]: Shot in the chest by Fabio Testi, after Fabio first slashes Tomas' face with a straight razor. (Thanks to Alessio) *''Silent Action'' (La Polizia accusa, il servizio segreto uccide; Chopper Squad) (1975) [Captain Sperli]: Shot repeatedly by Michele Gammino and the other police in the street. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Folle à tuer (1975) [''Thompson]: Machine-gunned in the back by cops after Tomas hit a cop with his car. *''Rome Armed to the Teeth'' (Roma a mano armata; The Tough Ones) (1976) [Vincenzo Moretto]: Shot in the chest by Maurizio Merli as Tomas tries to escape after killing Giampiero Albertini. *''The Cynic, the Rat & the Fist (Il Cinico, l'infame, il violento) (1977)' [''Luigi "Chinaman" Maietto]: Shot to death by Maurizio Merli through the windshield of a car. (Thanks to Andrea) *'''''Brothers Till We Die (La Banda del gobbo) (1978) [Vincenzo Marazzi/Francesco Marazzi]: Playing a dual role, "Vincenzo" is killed in a car accident. ("Francesco" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Alessio) *''Cat Chaser (1989)'' [Andres DeBoya]: Shot to death (along with Tony Bolano) by Charles Durning, after Charles forces them to strip and get into a shower. (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear) *''Traffic (2000)'' [General Arturo Salazar]: Injected with a heroin needle which causes him to die of an overdose. TV Deaths *''Murder, She Wrote: Day of the Dead (1992)'' [Enrico Montejano]: Shot in the chest by James Coburn in the street; his body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury arrives at the commotion, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''Oz'' (1997) [Prisoner #43A515, Ricardo Alvarez]: Dies (off-screen) of Alzheimer's Disease; he last appears in the episode To Your Health, and his death is mentioned in the second season. (Thanks to Robert) Gallery tomasmilian-romearmedtotheteeth.jpg|Tomas Milian in Rome Armed to the Teeth Milian, Tomas Milian, Tomas Milian, Tomas Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Cuban actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness Category:2017 Deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Nudity Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Stroke victims Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by torture